


All The Money In The World

by Miss_Pyschopath



Series: Irene in Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mammon can’t say what he feels, Pining, Soft Love, soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pyschopath/pseuds/Miss_Pyschopath
Summary: Mammon was terrible at expressing his true feelings, especially when it came to her.Of course, even Mammon had moments where he felt comfortable enough to share them, though.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Irene in Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	All The Money In The World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Obey Me! But I had a quick little moment of inspiration with our favorite tsundere greed demon. Hope you enjoy!

_ All The Money In The World _

_ Mammon x Irene (named fem MC) _

_____________________

Mammon was terrible at a lot of things, a fact that his brothers found joy in mentioning often. He couldn’t handle his money efficiently, wasn’t overly smart and definitely wasn’t the easiest demon to get along with most of the time. These things, in the privacy of his own mind, he could admit.

But of all the things Mammon was poor at, communicating his feelings was, by far, the worst of all his shortcomings.

He was her first demon, her guide and protector, and, as Mammon liked to think, the closest of his brothers to her. The places Mammon had usually been found before the start of the exchange had been one of the Devildom casinos, in the human world, or in the sanctuary of his room.

And yet now, even if he went to all the places he loved, he’d always gravitate back to Irene. Whether she was in her room, in the library, the kitchen or the study, more often than not, you’d find the (admittedly loud mouthed) shadow of the second-born not far behind her.

She’d tease him playfully after a while of it, eyes twinkling in joy as he spluttered excuses that sounded false even to his own ears, cheeks flushed a vibrant pink as his eyes darted on and around her figure, not entirely sure where to look, but also not confidently assured to look directly at her for too long.

“Your in my way, silly human. The great Mammon has places ta be, ya know? S’not my fault ya happen ta be right where I need ta go!” He’d exclaim loudly, inwardly cursing himself. That wasn’t what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find it within him to really speak what he meant.

Mammon was terrible at expressing his true feelings, especially when it came to her.

_______________________

Of course, even Mammon had moments where he felt comfortable enough to share them, though.

Late into the night, Mammon would creep into Irene’s room, under her comforter, and hold her gently like she was so fragile, and in his hands, she probably was, but even with the consideration of his demonic strength, the gentleness he grasped her with loving and tender.

It was only when she was in the depths of unconsciousness and couldn’t hear his soft words or feel his touch that Mammon could freely whisper how he felt into the soft skin of her neck, eyes shut in a desperate attempt at memorization of how she felt curled into him, her breathing, the reminders of her vitality.

Mammon was the Avatar of Greed, that was a fact he could not deny— he was a demon who would take what he wants without any consideration of the consequences, merely for the personal satisfaction that would come along with having what he took, but he felt his greed quell at these soft moments with her, powering his desire to take whatever she gave him and ask for no more, completely happy with what he had.

“I could have all the money in the world,” he’d start, lips brushing her shoulder as he lay behind her protectively, “but it would mean nothing if I didn’t have you.”

Mammon wished he’d one day have the courage to say that to her when she could hear him, but for now, this little paradise of his sleeping human, content and relaxed in his arms was enough for him.


End file.
